


Blind Date of Doom

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blind Date, Drarry, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Potter Lives, LISTEN I JUST REALLY WANTED THIS AND NOW YOU WANT IT TOO, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mention of Living Potters, Misunderstandings, Romance, Terrible First Dates, The Potters Live, They're Both Famous and Harry Feels Inferior, so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Harry Potter hates blind dates. It isn't that he doesn't like meeting people, he just isn't the best at first impressions (and neither is anyone his friends keep setting him up with)





	Blind Date of Doom

Pansy pulled out the chair next to Harry and smiled at his forlorn expression.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a wicked grin as she saw the girl who occupied the seat before her storm out of the small family owned diner.

 

"Oh no, never," Harry said sarcastically, scoffing.

 

"Our lovely little Granger has told me that you're having a few issues in the L-O-V-E department. To quote a friend of mine: 'I can help you there'. So what's your type?"

 

"No. Nope. A million times no. Not gonna happen." Harry almost immediately shook his head urgently while holding his hands up in surrender. "I have enough bad dates on my resumé to last me a lifetime since Neville and 'Mione seem to be trying to set me up with everyone they know or have ever had classes with at Uni. I don't need  _you_  to start throwing birds and blokes my way too."

 

"So what I gathered from that is that you aren't too picky..."

He narrowed his eyes at her for a second before letting out a breath.

"Fine. At least you're asking for my preferences. They kind of just shove people my way and hope for the best."

 

"You won't regret this, Potter." She grinned at him happily but it was also a lot calmer than before as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The look should have made him uneasy, but he simply sighed. _What's the worse that could happen?_

 

In Pansy's defense the first 4 (read 5) dates weren't the worst that could happen... Just very close to it.

 

The first date was too busy begging for autographs. He did have a great smile, at least

"Is your father really James Potter? The famous soccer star? How does it feel to have a famous dad? I bet it's great. I've been to almost all of his games. Do you play soccer?"

 

"Yeah, a bit."

 

"Are you as good as him?"

 

"Not really, I-"

 

"That's too bad. I bet he isn't upset about it though. He seems like a great dad. Especially on the field, being that he runs the team so well and all."

Harry left before dinner had even started. He decided to meet the next one for lunch.

 

The second date tried to tell him his fortune by guessing his birthday. Only problem was they guessed wrong **42 times**.

 

And whoever said third-time-is-the-charmed  _lied_.

His third date was a nudist-environmentalist-philanthropist yoga instructor who only ate organic products and made his own soap, but none of that was a problem. Harry's biggest problem was how controlling the guy was. Before Harry had even taken a bite of his burger and chips his date took his plate and asked for an organic replacement.

Needless to say Harry was out of the door before the waiter had returned.

 

He swore to never mention number 4 to anyone  _ever_. That girl was a complete **maniac**. If he could have he would have forgotten that entire experience.

 

Date number five was going great until the man assured Harry that nothing was wrong with him he just needed someone who was willing to wait for his wife to finally decide to leave him. They'd been together for 5 years, but he was sure it was only a matter of time.

 

The next morning Harry found himself angrily sitting on a stool at the café where his friend Luna worked when Pansy came rushing in. She hopped on the seat next to him and gave him an angry look as if  _he'd_  done something wrong to  _her_.

"You didn't like any of the dates?" she asked surprised.

 

"Was I supposed to?" Harry asked sarcastcally while taking a sip of his rapidly cooling tea, peeking over the rim at her.

 

"Uh duh! That's what dates are for. Okay so lets make a list of what ran you off, shall we?" she placed her finger to her chin before speaking again. "Lee was nice, right?"

 

"Sure, nice enough, but he spent the entire time gawking over my dad's career."

Pansy shrugged.

"Sports make him highstrung. Okay, what about...Drew?"

 

"The fortune teller?" He shook his head while shrugging and holding back a chuckle. "No thank you."

 

"Yeah, okay. Jeremy?"

 

"He came in NAKED! Then trashed my burger!"

 

"Okay, so he's a bit of an... _acquired_  taste." She shrugged before breaking a piece of Harry's muffin and popping it in her mouth not bothering to just order one herself.

 

"What about Millicent?"

 

"No."

 

"Bu-"

 

"No, Pansy."

 

"But-"

 

"Let's pretend it never happened."

 

"She-"

 

"It. Never. Happened."

 

"Thomas?"

 

"Is married," Harry said with his forehead pressed to the counter.

 

"Well yes, but he assured me that it would be over soon," she said it conspiratorially like this was something Harry really needed to hear.

 

"They've been married for five years and she hasn't even thought of leaving him, has she?"

 

"N-not in so many words, but-"

 

"Just let it go, Pansy. Thanks for the help." He went to stand then, but she immediately gripped his arm.

 

"Just one more. I promise this is the last one and this one is quite picky." When Harry pried his arm away and continued walking to the door she yelped and stopped him. "Think of it as me setting them up instead of the other way around. They didn't like any of the dates I sent them on either."

 

"And you think they'll like me?"

 

"Not at first..." she mumbled but Harry heard and continued walking to the door. "Stop! Listen, I don't know how to explain it. I feel like he'll like you, but... he's a bit- well you'll see. Please?" She stuck out her lip in a mock pout and Harry frowned.

 

"Whatever," he groaned as she smiled happily at him.

 

"Here? This afternoon? 4-ish? Wear something nice."

 

"Why does it feel like I don't have a choice?"

She sent him one of her signature wicked grins before he shook his head and left. He had planned on going home and watching a movie, but now he had to start getting ready for his last blind date. One more date couldn't possibly be as bad as the others. He thought about what "something nice" would mean and looked down at himself. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a Gryffindor v. Slytherin shirt from his last year of high school under a plaid button up he had left unbuttoned. To top it off he had on his favourite pair of trainers, which he could admit were a bit rundown, but they were the most comfortable shoes he owned. He owned a pair of updated wire rimmed glasses as well, but his circular pair were more familiar.

When he made it back to his house he completely trashed his wardrobe. He found an outfit that was somewhat reasonable in an off-white button up and light blue sweater. He paired that with some khakis and a jacket that Ron's little sister had gotten him for Christmas one year in a color she insisted was  _plum_. He even remembered to shave before combing his hair in an attempt to tame it. As he walked out the door later, he reminded himself to grab a scarf.

Harry was proud to say he made it to the café 15 minutes early and sat at the correct table and preordered their drinks like a gentleman. As he waited he sat there chewing on his lip and twiddling his thumbs. When the clock chimed four he checked his watch to be sure before running a hand over his hair to make sure it was in place.

The drinks arrived at the table and he watched the door from the corner of his eye. When a handsome man rushed towards it he sat up a little straighter and had the beginnings of a smile, only to deflate when the man held the door open for a thin woman who was teetering along behind him.

Harry was less proud to say he waited almost a half hour without anyone showing up for the date. At the hour mark he called Pansy.

"What the hell, Parkinson?!" He whisper-yelled into the phone.

 

"Did Dra-"

 

"Before you say anything, I don't know. More specifically I wouldn't know. No one ever showed up. I drank more than 4 cups of coffee, just for something to do while I waited. I don't know what to be more upset about: being stood up or my caffeine intake for the day."

 

"Stood up? Coffee inta- Harry where are you?" she asked seemingly a bit on edge.

 

"Darkly Hallowed Brews. You said be here around 4-ish and wear something nice. I was here before four and I guess what I'm wearing is nice-ish." He shrugged as he looked down at himself self consciously. Sure he had taken time on his outfit, but clearly there was no point in that. He bit his lip again.

 

"Oh shit...Okay this is actually my fault."

 

"Yes, I know that." Harry said tired as if it were a moot point he ran through before and she had only  _just_  missed it.

 

"No, I mean they- your date -called me and asked if you could meet somewhere else. I was supposed to relay the message, but...I may have gotten sidetracked."

There was a muffled husky chuckle on her side of the phone and Harry sighed.

 

"While I'm sure you and Nott had a great time, I'm an hour late for a date that I had no idea changed venues," Harry spoke sardonically.

 

"It's that family owned restaurant on the corner by the University."

 

"The pizza place?"

 

"No, the only high-end home of french cuisine outside of France."

 

"You mean  _Malfoy's Selection_? Pansy, I can't afford that!"

 

"The meal is free. We've already discussed it. I swear."

 

"And I definitely don't want to show up late and expect him to pay for me. Why can't you just call it off."

 

"I will call him right now and apologize on your behalf. Just go!" She hung up before he could get another word in.

 

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he dragged his heavy feet across the café carpet and out onto the sidewalk where he began the trek towards his final blind date.

The door opened with a finite jingle and he surveyed the beautifully decorated room. It was clear the restaurant had been closed for this even because only one patron sat at a table. The man was tall and fit from what Harry could tell. He had pale skin that practically glowed and platinum blonde hair as he walked to sit in front the man he silently gasped at how beautiful he was. His perfect, pink, bow lips were held in a thin line from what seemed to be a dissipating tantrum. His grey almost silver eyes were hard and unreadable but his expression otherwise was clear. Annoyed.

"Are you always this punctual?" His voice was crisp and lighter than his face would suggest which made Harry bite his tongue before responding.

He was used to taking the blame for other people's mistakes. Up until he was 11 he would spend summers at his aunt and uncle's house in Little Whigning while his parents traveled for his father's career. He never told them that he was never wanted over breaks and that he was treated like a servant a slave that his cousin blamed everything on.

Maybe his parents knew. It was hard not to at least assume, but maybe they had other things to worry about and he didn't want to burden them with things that were probably his fault anyway. Maybe they were just waiting for him to say something before they did anything. Maybe they wanted proof.

"Sometimes even more so." Harry shrugged noncommittally as he sat down. The blonde looked him over with narrow eyes. "How were you even able to lock this place down? I sure as hell couldn't afford it." The man across from him only scoffed.

 

"I forgot we weren't properly introduced. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. My parents own this place and the entire chain of them if you were curious.

He stared across at Harry in distaste only to stop when his phone rang to break the silence. He didn't excuse himself from the table he simple stood and answered the phone once he had distanced himself far enough away from Harry.

Maybe if he could have heard the conversation his mouth wouldn't still be dry from the idea of eating with one of the richest and most eligible young bachelors in the area. His right knee shook as he stared at his water glass and tapped a tune onto the table with his constantly moving and jittery thumbs.

Draco returned to the table looking stunned and a bit apologetic. As a matter of a fact he did apologize for the call. When he sat down he stared over at Harry as if appraising him.

"Why didn't you just blame Pansy?" was the first thing he asked. Harry hoped that whatever Nott had done to distract Pansy for another 15 minutes was worth it.

 

"Would it have helped at all? I could tell you had already made those amazing observations based on whatever you like to focus on."

 

" _Who_ are you? I mean, you never introduced yourself."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Never had the chance. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I usually go by Harry Evans, though. James Potter is a hard act to follow."

 

" _The_  James Potter?" Harry shrugged again. "So that would mean that your mother is Lily Potter, right?" Harry nodded at the question in exasperation. "She's a bloody world renowned professional chef."

Harry still kept his head down.

 

"You know, I actually walked out on one of these things because the bloke wouldn't shut up about my dad."

 

"What do you mean you couldn't afford to eat here? You could buy this franchise twice over and still have money to redecorate."

 

"B-but it's not my money," Harry said. He always had these conversations and no one ever seemed to get it. "It's my parents money."

Draco blanched. He knew the feeling. Like nothing he ever did would compare. Like he could spend all the money he wanted and they still wouldn't notice it had went missing, they would only duplicate it with more business ventures. "Yeah," he finally whispered looking around in awe as if for the first time. "It is isn't it... W-would you like to go for a walk, Potter?"

Harry shrugged nervously. He noticed he had been doing that a lot lately and so instead he nodded his head.

"Sure."

They got to know each other tentatively at first, but when Harry gave Draco a particularly witty come back he smiled at the mass of ebony hair beside him. They continued the walk until they had arrived at Darkly Hallowed Brews. They were closing in almost 20 minutes and they would probably be cleaning out the machines, but when Harry gripped Draco's wrist and pulled him into the cozy shop and then into a comfy booth before letting go.

"You know," started Harry and Draco at the same time. Harry stopped and looked up at Draco before nodding. The blonde blushed but continued. "This is actually the most horrific blind date I've ever been on."

 

"Well thanks," Harry said chuckling. "It doesn't quite make my top five."

 

"No, that isn't a bad thing. Usually my dates are all too perfect. I assumed you would be the same way so I went ahead and got a romantic location set for you, but then you stumble in an hour and 15 minutes late-"

 

"In my defense, Pansy said 4-ish so was I  _actually_  late?" Harry said with a playful smirk.

 

"Yes, you imbecile. You weren't there until around 5-ish. That's considered  _late_." Draco had theatrically rolled his eyes so that Harry would know he was only joking. They finished their coffee in peace before getting kicked out for just sitting around so close to closing.

The two young men chuckled as they continued their walk down the street, but as they slowly watched the sunset on their walk they felt the air between them change. There was something more enticing now about the way Harry bit his lip or the way Draco kept pushing and pulling at his sleeves.

They had been walking with no real purpose but as they rounded the corner Harry noticed his home sitting tall in the middle of a grouping of houses over to the left side of the street. His godfather who had owned the house before him was also a professional soccer player, but he had moved to Spain years ago and left the house to Harry. Sure he always fame by for a visit now and then, but this was Harry's house. It was big on the outside and knowing it wasn't as amazing as anything the Malfoys would own made him take a deep breath and fidget with his scarf a bit while switching his weight from one foot to the other. As they got closer he had no choice but to speak.

"That's my house actually...uh thanks I guess." He chuckled to hide the uneasiness he felt. "Would- uhm- would you like to come in?" 

 

"Oh gods, yes," the response was a soft whisper mixed with a moan.

 

The next morning when Harry awoke tangled in someone's arms he almost panicked.

Okay so maybe he did panic, but then a pair of soft lips met the side of his temple and he turned around to be met with those grey almost silver irises that didn't seem so hard anymore. They seemed almost warm, like melted mercury instead of silver.

"Definitely not the worst blind date I've ever been on," he said in a whisper because anything louder would have possibly destroyed the comfort that was in Draco's arms. Even for that moment.

Well until Draco's laugh echoed around the room and Harry sent him a lopsided smile. Who was he kidding? Silence? No. This room was made to be filled with Draco Malfoy's hardy laughter, because he said that he didn't do it much although Harry couldn't tell because he managed to keep Draco on the verge of a smile all evening.

Harry still didn't know much about Draco other than trivial things they had asked about each other during their walk. He didn't know if this sex thing was as far as it would go even if it didn't seem like it (and he didn't want it to). He didn't know if Draco was going to ever call him back after he left that morning, and it all made him increasingly nervous.

He supposed that Draco was maybe more observative with atrangers than he was because the blonde's grip around him tightened slightly.

"Breakfast?" the blonde asked with a light kisd to Harry's still bare shoulder blade causing him to shiver and smile over at him.

Nope. Definitely not the worst blind date he'd ever been on.

As far as he was concerned it was turning out to be the best.


End file.
